Les Brindilles
by Noxentra
Summary: Les brindilles se brisent à chaque pas. Le froid les a rendus fragile, faible. L'hiver s'éteint peu à peu mais le soleil a du mal à revenir. Réchauffer les corps transit de froid, ramener la verdure dans ce paysage gris…ramener un peu de vie.


Les brindilles se brisent à chaque pas. Le froid les a rendus fragile, faible. L'hiver s'éteint peu à peu mais le soleil a du mal à revenir. Réchauffer les corps transit de froid, ramener la verdure dans ce paysage gris…ramener un peu de vie. Le froid était toujours parmi eux et il se demandait s'il arriverait à utiliser sa baguette lorsque le moment serait venus tellement sa main était congelée. De la fumée blanche sortait de sa bouche à chaque respiration et le vent s'engouffrait légèrement sous la veste qu'il avait empruntée à Weasley. Sans lui demander, évidemment.

Le paysage reflétait son humeur. Sans joie, gris, terne, vide. Regarder ces arbres morts, sans aucun feuillage et le bois prêt à tomber lui donnait envie de retourner au chaud, dans cette immonde baraque qu'était le 12 square Grimmaurd. Certes, il n'aimait pas beaucoup les personnes qui y vivaient mais le climat chaleureux qui y régnait lui donnait envie de sourire. Même si il ne le montrerait jamais. Peut-être même que les pommes de terre rôties de Molly Weasley lui manquaient. Peut-être.

Il regrettait le manque d'intimité. Il n'y avait pas assez de place et tout le monde se marchait dessus. C'était déjà plus grand que le terrier mais il y'avait beaucoup de personnes qui vivaient au square depuis que Londubat, Finnigan et Thomas avaient décidé de vivre avec le reste des membres de l'Ordre. Heureusement qu'il avait exigé à avoir sa propre chambre sinon il aurait été obligé de dormir avec ces saletés de Gryffondor en plus de vivre avec eux.

Ses pieds dérapèrent unpeu lorsqu'il marcha sur le terrain en pente après avoir traversé le bois qui ouvrait sur le lac. Il se rattrapa à une branche et s'écorcha la main en attrapant le rameau d'où dépassaient des épines assez épaisses. Il rouspéta pour la forme mais reprit le silence lorsque la silhouette qu'il cherchait depuis une heure apparue au loin. Devant le lac imposant où l'eau devait être aussi congelée qu'un glaçon, était assis une personne. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était venue ici alors qu'elle avait peur de l'eau. Elle était un paradoxe à elle toute seule.

Il termina sa route en faisant attention à ne pas tomber et se plaça à côté d'elle en restant debout, face à l'eau sombre qui s'ouvrait à eux. Il essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait trouver d'intéressant ici pour s'y être exilé toute la matinée. Il savait qu'elle portait ce vieux pull en laine gris foncé, trop grand pour elle. Ses espèces de Doc Martens où elle avait rangé sa baguette. Il savait aussi que sa mèche tombait sur son œil droit, cette mèche qui l'agaçait parce qu'il cachait son regard, ses grands yeux noirs qui ensorcellent. Sa longue crinière noire attachée en un chignon mal fait d'où les cheveux mal mit s'envolaient avec le vent. Ses paupières surement fardées de noirs, comme d'habitude. Elle avait beau grogner quand on lui disait qu'elle avait un look gothique, il n'en était pas moins réel.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas l'eau, finit-il par dire pourbriser ce silence

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas cet endroit, rétorqua-t-elle en posant son visage dans sa paume droite

- Je te cherchais, signala-t-il, Weasmoche et Pansy ont besoin d'aide pour les Sombrals

Elle haussa les épaules et ne détourna pas le regard. L'ancien Serpentard soupira d'agacement et finit par la tirer par son pull trop large pour la relever. Elle vacilla sur le coup mais il l'a teint contre lui avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains et de relever sa mèche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? chuchota-t-il en la fixant de ses pupilles métalliques

- Je veux que ça prenne fin…tout ça…je suis fatiguée, avoua-t-elle après un moment

Tout le monde le voulait. La guerre faisait encore rage et elle était fatiguée. Ils l'étaient tous. Mais elle s'en fichait, au début. Seul Ron comptait assez pour elle pour rester en vie. Et puis il y'avait Malefoy. Ce très cher Malefoy, ce neveu de Lestrange. La famille qui avait tué son père. Ce cher Malefoy qu'elle détestait et qui avait finit par couler dans ses veines. Ce Malefoy qui avait changé et qui avait appris à gérer sa lâcheté. Qui avait appris à regarder la mort en face plutôt que de se cacher derrière les autres.

- On l'est tous, se contenta-t-il de répondre

Elle baissa le regard sans rien dire. Il avait raison. Mais c'était devenu compliqué maintenant. Parce qu'il y'avait Malefoy et qu'elle n'était plus seule à décider. Mais elle continuait. Parce qu'elle n'aimait pas se sentir attachée à lui. Ce n'était pas elle.

Malefoy le savait et devoir veiller sur elle à chaque mission l'épuisait. Elle s'en fichait de mourir, elle lui avait dit, mais lui ? Elle pensait à lui lorsqu'elle se jetait sur les mangemorts sans faire attention à sa sécurité ? Est-ce qu'elle pensait à lui quand elle était blessée et qu'elle pouvait y passer ? Est-ce qu'elle pensait à lui quand elle devait rester se reposer au square et qu'elle s'en allait quand même ? De ça il était fatigué. Il était là lui aussi.

Il caressa du bout de ses doigts ses lèvres bleui par le froid et elle le regarda interdite. Elle n'était toujours pas habituée à ce qu'il la touche. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'était pas tactile. Puis Drago posa brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes et força la barrière de ces dernières pour y passer sa langue. C'était étrange, ça sonnait déjà comme un adieu. Il en avait parlé à Weasley, à Potter…même à Pansy et Blaise. Il avait passé du temps à se convaincre lui-même que c'était une bonne chose. Qu'il fallait le faire. Pour lui comme pour elle. Que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Ron avait failli le tuer pour cette décision qu'il jugeait d'absurde. Potter et Blaise avaient simplement souhaité qu'il ne regrette pas. Mais c'était trop tard, il regrettait déjà.

- N'oublis pas que je continuerais de t'aimer, même si je n'en ai plus envie et que je suis fatigué de tout ça

Elle écarquilla les yeux aux mots prononcés. Ils n'y avaient jamais d'effusion de guimauve, de chose qui pouvait montrer que l'un aimait et l'autre. Mais il pouvait lui dire maintenant. Il leva doucement sa baguette et la pointa sur elle alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

- Oubliettes

Oui, il regrettait déjà.


End file.
